Frozen Secrets
by Pretenders
Summary: Jack Frost's teeth are beautiful. Too beautiful to resist. It wasn't always that way. Part of Frozen Series. Proofread. Independent Story. Request for more Jack and Toothiana stories.


**_Thank-you for noticing this story!_**

* * *

**Frozen Secrets**

Her eyes scanned the newly collected tooth she held between her fingers. It was brushed and flossed regularly. She smiled at the child's hard work at keeping his teeth cleaned. With her gifted powers, she prepared two coins to praise the child with. Leaving them under his pillow safely before she exited the night covered room through the window. She had a brown bag slung over one shoulder, slowly being filled with teeth as she visited each sleeping child.

Once outside, she turned to smile at her companionship. His gracious white hair flowed lightly in the light wind of the night. The moon touched his most handsome features, giving his eyes a highlight and his teeth a sparkle. She loved how he offered to accompany her on her teeth journey since Baby Tooth became sick from a slight cold she caught from their previous journey. He had been traveling with her for three nights, helping her to not feel alone in the dim light of the moon.

She loved it. On their first night, she learned to call him Jack, not Jack Frost. He insisted she know him by his first smile along with his first name. The pure kindness he emitted forced her to blush, and she had hoped her color was hidden behind the dimness. He never pointed it out. By the end of their first night, she knew more than just Jack and Jack's smile. She knew much more about herself along with her admiration for the guardian of fun. So much more.

Their second night began as the first. They met each other in the skies before heading to the first sleeping child. Jack asked her a question that lead to more talking than the first night. The question made her ramble on, searching for an answer, or perhaps avoiding an answer. She was aware that Jack's curiosity would reveal more than what she was willing to reveal. He laughed at her as she fidgeted with teeth, finding a distraction to ignore the question. Her colorful feathers ruffled up in defense, admitting that he was right by telling him he was wrong. He caught on. She dismissed him by wishing him a good night before he pressed the question on further.

He smiled back at her, leaning against the wall of the home to look up to the moon. She didn't hear his silent thank-you to the moon.

"Harry's tooth is the best one I've collected tonight," she smiled once more at the white tooth, placing it in her bag, "I gave him two coins,"

"Two coins? Be careful, he might buy a real car with that money, and he already crashes his fake one,"

She elbowed him softly, giggling along with him. The side of his face caught her attention while the moon caught his. Her wings fluttered, bringing her to sit next to Jack.

"I've collected enough for tonight,"

He ran a hand down his wooden shaft, "I'm still wondering," he asked her the question without even repeating it.

She petted the feathers on her thighs, "I forgot the question," she lied.

Jack laughed, "I know you remember it, but I'll jog your memory if you don't," he paused for a moment to collect himself, "How well kept were my teeth?"

Indeed, she remembered the question along with the memories of collecting his teeth as a child. She never left his with two coins, feeling embarrassed if she told him how unwell his teeth were kept. As he grew up, she knew he kept his teeth well brushed. It was a different story as a child.

She sighed, "Jack," then smiled, "You have beautiful teeth, now,"

Her answer seemed to erase his eagerness to know how well kept his teeth were, turning his attention to her latest compliment.

He turned to her, "Beautiful?"

She nodded, looking back at him, "I admit, they weren't this way when you were a child,"

"I know, I remember,"

She watched him smile. If he had smiled without showing his teeth, she would have resisted. Yet he hadn't. He had smiled showing just how white his teeth were, the most attractive aspect of Jack Frost. She couldn't resist planting a kiss at the corner of his mouth. This time, he hadn't caught on to the feeling that tingled throughout his body until after she had flown off.

He touched the corner, and as much as he tried, he couldn't hold back a smile to the moon.

* * *

**_This story was inspired by, "Just a Kiss" by Lady Antebellum!_**

**_Have a nice day!_**


End file.
